Keep Yourself Alive
by Partial Anaesthesia
Summary: What was Scaramouche doing in the time between her arrest and her meeting with Galileo? Who's to know but us?


Keep Yourself Alive

Unbeknownst to all but myself, there is a missing sequence in We Will Rock You. Missing no longer! In WWRY we are shown Khashoggi's interrogation of Galileo but do not see Scaramouche in the time between her arrest and her and Galileo's meeting. So what of Scaramouche? Well, obviously she gave Khashoggi a bloody good time running around in circles.

I own nothing, only a copy of every Queen CD ever made, my WWRY soundtrack and my heavily improvised Scaramouche costume. Keep Yourself Alive is written by Brian May and belongs to Queen, the characters belong to Ben Elton. The lyrics have been altered, as was the case with many of the songs in WWRY.

* * *

Furious eyes glared out from behind a curtain of tangled purple hair. Khashoggi watched with mild amusement as the girl tested the boundaries of her laser cage, burning her hand and drawing it quickly to her face.  
"I suppose you're going to brainwash me is that it?" she inquired, leaping to her feet and taking in her surroundings.  
"Going to make me a nice little obedient GaGa Kid are you?"  
Khashoggi, as always, remained level.  
"An average GaGa Girl should not have the thoughts or the abilities you do. You are of course aware that making music such as you have is illegal."  
The girl snorted, drawing herself to her full height.  
"I'm far from average. And I am not a GaGa Girl." She spat the words out as though they were poison. Prompting a raised eyebrow from Khashoggi.  
"If not a GaGa Girl then what on Planet Mall are you? You are not a Globalsoft worker, you are not a member of the Secret Police. If not a GaGa Girl then surely you are declaring yourself a rebel, and rebels must be dealt with."  
The girl snorted, smirking and looking the Commander straight in the eye. Her face was overcome with a look Khashoggi recognized as that of excitement and daring.  
"Alright then, fine! I'm a rebel! So what are you going to do about it?" Her eyes widened as the laser cage encasing her disappeared.  
"We are going to do what we do to all rebels. We are going to erase from you all thoughts of live music, all thoughts of anything in fact."  
As the Commander reached for the mind-melting helmet the rebel girl sprinted from the center of the room and trailed along the walls, grabbing at anything that may be a door, and broke into song.

"_I was told a million times  
Of all the troubles in my way  
Tried to grow a little wiser  
Little better every day  
But if I crossed a million rivers  
And I ran a million miles  
Then I'd still be where I started  
Coke and fries just for a smile_."

Secret Police flooded the room, pawing at the girl, attempting to catch her. But she was always two steps in front of them.

"_Well I hated all the mirrors  
Trying to show me myself  
So I never saw my face  
In any window any day  
Well they say your folks are telling you  
To watch the cyberstars  
But I tell you don't be satisfied  
They can't tell you who you are!_"

Khashoggi watched the chase with calm attentiveness. They would catch her.

"_Keep yourself alive keep yourself alive  
It'll take you all your time and money  
Honey you'll survive_."

The girl snapped around, staring directly at the Secret Police closest to her, still moving rapidly away from them, but only around and around. She wasn't going anywhere and she knew it.

"_I've hated all of Globalsoft  
Never really knowing why  
And I ate all your damn fast food  
Couldn't stop it if I tried  
Give me everything I need  
To feed my body and my soul  
And I'll grow a little bigger  
Maybe that can be my goal_."

It was obvious to all concerned now that the rebel did not stand a chance. She would be apprehended and obliterated. She was making a point, taking a stand.

"_I was told a million times  
Of all the people in my way  
How I had to keep on trying  
And get better every day  
But if I crossed a million rivers  
And I ran a million miles  
Then I'd still be where I started_."

She screamed.

"_Same as when I started!_  
_Keep yourself alive keep yourself alive  
It'll take you all your time and money  
Honey you'll survive_."

Two members of the Secret Police clutched her on either arm, dragging her back to the laser circle. She squirmed and struggled and kept singing her heart out.

"_Keep yourself alive  
Keep yourself alive  
It'll take you all your time and money  
To keep me satisfied_."

She was shoved back into her chair. The Secret Police turned and asked her as one,

"_Do you think you're better every day?_"  
"_No I just think I'm two steps nearer to my grave!  
Keep yourself alive  
Keep yourself alive!_"

The laser cage sprouted from nothing around her, trapping her once more. She only got louder.

"_You take your time and take more money  
Keep yourself alive  
Keep yourself alive!_"

Khashoggi activated the chair and she flopped down like a ragdoll.  
"Sweet dreams, GaGa Girl."

* * *

Comments, corrections, etc encouraged.


End file.
